Come What May
by GeekFanGirl
Summary: Sarah is a 26 year old women who lost her son when she was 16. Sweeney lost his wife and daughter, he comes to fleet street seeking for revenge. He meets Sarah, who happens to remind him of his beloved Lucy. Rated T for throat slitting. On HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! I DONT OWN SWEENEY TODD OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT FOR THE OC! DONT SUE ME! **

**This story isnt a musical!**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah's POV<em>

I worked as Nellie Lovett's assistant for the last 10 years. I was attacked when I was 16, everything was a blur after that. Nellie found me laying in the street she gave me a clean dress and some food. A week later I found out I was with child and 9 months later I gave birth to beautiful baby boy. I wanted to keep him but I was forced to give him to the workhouse by the Beadle. It broke my heart to give up my son, I left a half heart necklace for him and I had the other half. One day will I be reunited with him and we will be happy.

"Sarah will you help me with this?" Nellie was baking her meat pies again, I don't why she makes them, she said herself they were the worst meat pies in london. I helped make the doe. Just as we were working a man walk in, with black raven hair with a white streak in it, he was pale and had dark drown eyes. He was very handsome.

"A costumer! Would you care for a meat pie? Sarah get this poor man a meat pie!" I got a meat pie from the oven and set it down in front of the pale man. He looked at it for awhile then took a bite. I went to the counter and got the bottle of ale. I poured him a glass and set it down, he drank it all in one one sip.

"Deary, its going to take lots more than ale to wash that taste down, come to the back we'll get you some gin."

"What's upstairs?" he asked as he took a sip of the gin. "Up there, I won't go near it," Nellie said as she poured herself a glass, I decided to speak.

"People think its haunted."

He looked at me for awhile,"Why?".

"Well about 15 years ago, something happened up there, something not very nice."

Oh no, I remember Nellie telling me this story...

"There was a barber named Benjermin Barker, he had this wife, Lucy and a daughter named Johanna. She was a pretty little thing, and the was this judge, named Turpin. He wanted her like mad, even sent her flowers everyday but she never came down to greet him. One night the Beadle calls on her all contrite and says that must come to Judge Turpin's house. Once shes there their having ball in masks and she knows no one, but the judge was there but no so contrite. Once she was drunk he had his way with her and everyone stood around and laughed."

"NOOO," he yelled at the top of his lungs, he had tears in his eyes, "would no one have mercy on her?"

"So it is you, Benjermin Barker." Nellie whispered gazing at him.

"Where's Lucy? Where is my wife?" He asked at tears ran down his face. "Arsenic, she poisoned herself and he has your daughter."

He face changed from sadness to rage,"He? Judge Turpin?"

"Adopted her, like his own."

He stood up taking of his jacket looking away from us,"15 years, living on a false charge and sweating in a living hell , 15 years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child."

I walked up to from behind, "Well I can't say the years have been kind to you, ."

"NO! It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge."

"Sarah, stay down here, I'll take upstairs."

Nellie came back athrough the front and sighed, she had a dreamy look on her face. "You look happy." I said as put the next batch of pies in the oven."I am, he has to be the handsome man I ever laid eyes on, I always had a fondness of him I did."

"You knew him?"

"Yes, I worked down here with my dear Albert and Ben came looking for a job."

"Was he anything like he is now?" I asked.

"No, quite the opposite actually, he always had a smile on his face."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, didn't seem anything like that now. Nellie got a tray and put a plate of some meat and a glass of water on it.

"Do me a favor and take this up to him, Sarah, he looks like he needs it." I nodded.

I climbed the stairs with tray in my hands, I opened the door and saw Sweeney looking out the window. "I brought you some lunch, ."

He turns his head and quick glances me,"Leave it on the table." I walk over to the table and notice a picture of a beautiful blonde women holding a baby. "Is this Lucy and Johanna?" I asked as I glanced at it.

"Yes." he did not move from his spot.

"She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she was." he was still not looking at me.

"I know what its like losing family, I had to give up my son when I was 16."

He turns and looks at me,"Why?"

I stay silent for a moment,"I don't know if you like to hear it.", keeping my head down.

"Yes I would acutely." he walked closer to me and gazed at me as I told him my story," 10 years ago I had the same fate as your wife, I was attacked and miss Lovett found me laying in the street, she took me in and gave me a job. A week later I found out I was pregnet, after I had my son they forced to forced me to give up my son to the workhouse. This necklace I'm wearing is half of what I gave my son, it's to myself know that a part of me is still out there waiting for me.''

"They?" he asked looking confused.

"The Beadle and the Law, they came and pried my son from my arms."

"Did they give you a reason.''

I looked at him,"No. They never did. I'm sorry I'll leave you to eat." I walked up the door when voice stopped me,"I didn't catch you name."

"Sarah."

"Sarah, thank you for your company." he gave me a half smile.

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys ! heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it! Sweeney going to share his point of view in the first part of this chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SWEENEY TODD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney's POV<strong>

_She was beautiful... She almost looks like..._

NO!

She's not Lucy, she's not women I married. Why does she make me feel like this? Why does she make me feel the way Lucy did? Why am I feeling soft all of a sudden?

My thoughts were interrupted by Miss Lovett. "Mr.T, me and Sarah are going into the market, would you like to come?'' I nodded quietly and got my coat, I walked down the stairs to the Pie Emporium, I saw Sarah sitting outside on the porch, waiting for . I had to admit she looked very beautiful in her royal blue gown and her blond wavy hair falling around her shoulders. She welcomed me with a smile,"Morning , did you sleep well?" I nodded quietly. Mrs. Lovett walked out of the shop smiling looking at me," I think there is someone you want to meet."

**Sarah POV**

We walked to the market were Senior Pereli was ounce again premiering his new elixir. I hated him, more than anything, he was always had a lustful look when he looked at me. But the thing I hate the most about was the way he would treat his little assistant Toby, he would hit him and punch him even cut him.

Nellie was arm in arm with ,"They say he is the best barber in London." We walked to the stage were Toby stepped out announcing the New elixir, they handed around the bottles. took a waft at it,"It smells like piss." Nellie took a waft at it,"Oh my goodness." she said in discussed, then I took a waft at it, and gagged. stepped out of the trailer and demanded who called his elixir piss.

"I do," spoke up,"I've opened a bottle of Senior Pereli's elixir and I say it's nothing but a scam, I say a can shave a ten times more the dexterity, all though I've serviced no kings." He turned back to the crowed and held up his razors,"See these razors, I bet them against five pound, you are no match sir." He turned to Pereli.

Perli just smiled,"You hear this foolish man? Now, you-a see how-a regret he-sa folly! Toby!" Toby rushed to the stage as made his way. "Will Beadle Banfored be the judge?"

"Glad as always to help my friends and neighbors," Beadle made his way to the stage,"Ready?"

Pereli had foolish grin on his face,"Ready!"

"Ready." said in a hushed voice.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" Beadle blew his whistle. Pereli was trying to look like a fool fastening his movements while took his time shaving his razor. Sweeney ended up being the winner.

"He truly has talent does he?" I asked Nellie, "He surely does." I walked up to Sweeney handing him his coat and gave him a smile,"Congratulations."

Sweeney walked up to the Beadle,"I like to thank you Beadle Banford."

"Well I always try to do what's best for my friends and neighbors."

_Like taking away their children._

"Your establishment is in Fleet street you say?"

Sweeney smiled,"Yes sir."

"Well you will surely see me there before the week is out.''

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry not too long but I want to get to making Sarah and Sweeney moments in the next chapter. Oh and I'm going to post a picture of Sarah on my profile and dress she wears check it out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** Guys sorry for not updating, I didn't know alot of you would like this story. **

**I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

**By the way I'm too keep Sweeney in character and I'm trying to make Sarah not be a mary-sue.**

* * *

><p><em> Sarah POV<em>

Sweeney was sharping his razor looking out the window with the same glare on his face, he was waiting for the Beadle to come.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come? 'Before the week is out' That was he said."

I looked up at him,"Be patient, he will come, besides its only tuesday.''

He threw the block of wood down angrily and looked into the broken mirror. "Sarah, do you ever miss your son?" he didn't look at me but I decided to respond. "Everyday of my life ever since he was taken from me, I think of him." Sweeney looked at me with sad eyes. Just then we heard the door open. "Mr. Todd!" it a boy who looked to be about 17 or 18 years old. "Oh,excuse me ma'am." I gave him a soft smile.

"Miss Sarah, son."

"Pleasure." He turned his attention to Sweeney."Mr. Todd, there is a girl who needs my help. She's beautiful, but lonely too-"

Sweeney took the boy by the shoulders,"Slow down,slow down." He sat him down in the chair. "Mr. Todd there is a girl her name is Johanna. I saw this morning and she dropped this." He showed Sweeney a key with a pink ribbon on the end. "I think Johanna wants me to help her. Her guardian keeps her locked away, I'm going to ask her to come away with me tonight. But I a place to keep her and I was hoping she could stay here for only a moment or two. Please?" I smiled at the boy and put my hand on his shoulder. "Bring her here, she'll be safe. Sweeney?" He nodded. The boy thanked us and ran out the door. I smiled at Sweeney,"Well you'll have your daughter back in your arms soon." he didn't look really happy. "What's wrong?"

"What about him?"

"Well, once Johanna's here you tell her who you are and I'm she'll ask him to stay."

Sweeney then walked passed me and glanced out the window. I walked over next to him. I saw Senior Perelli and Toby walking towards the shop. "What's he doing here?"

"Keep the boy down stairs." I nodded and went out the door, I walked down the steps to Senior Perelli.

"_Seniora_ is at home?"

"Yes he is," I looked at Toby "you wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice meat pie would you?"

_"Si, si, si _whatever you want." I smiled at the boy,"Come on,love." Toby, walk in behind me. I saw him standing there."Go on, sit down, don't be shy." He sat down and took off his hat letting his hair fall down to his shoulders. Mrs. Lovett walked in she saw Toby and smiled,"Well who is this?"

''This is Toby."

"Nice to meet you, lad, Sara Mr.T needs you." I made my way up the stairs and gasped at the sight before me. It was Senior Perelli on the floor with blood seeping out of his head and Sweeney standing there with a bloody kettle in his hands. He looked at me his monstrous expression not changing.

"Help me." I took a hold of the corpse's ankels and Sweeney held his arms, we stuffed him in the trunk. As soon we were done stuffing him in the trunk Toby walked in.

"Senior, you have a appointment!" Toby looked around the shop for any sign of Perelli.

"Senior Perelli has been called away, you best run after him." Sweeney said as he poured some tea into the cup in his hand.

"No, sir, I should stay here if I go it best be a lashing, he's good with the lashings." I gave Toby a sad look. Poor Toby. An idea just came into my mind,"Toby why don't you tell Miss Lovett that I said to give a nice tot of gin."

"Thank you!" with that he ran out. I turned around to see Sweeney opening the trunk and Perelli climbing out only half dead, Sweeney put the razor to Perelli's neck and sliced across, his blood squirting everywhere. He placed the corpse back in the trunk and closed it up, he then looked me and pushed me against the wall next to the window, pointing the razor at me in deadly voice he said,"Never speak of this."

I nodded."You have my word." once he let me go I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the window. I looked out and saw the judge and the Beadle. "." He turned around and I pointed out the window, he came quickly and looked out himself, he then turned to me,"Get out." I nodded and went out the door, the judge was right at the steps. "Excuse me is Sweeney Todd at home?"

"Yes he is." I said in a rather sour voice, he then looked me up and down which made me feel very uncomfortable. He raised a eyebrow,"Thank you."

I walked into the pie shop and saw Toby chugging down a bottle of gin. "Toby you need to be careful at how much you drink of that, it can make you sick."

"But you said I could have some." I brought over a plate of meat pies over to him and set it down on the table.

"Well yes but I didn't mean the whole bottle, why don't I get you some milk?" he nodded, I went over to the cupboard and got out the bottle of white milk filled up a glass. After setting it down next to Toby, he took a hold of the glass of chugged the hole thing in one drink.

"My my my aren't you thirsty? Did that italian ever feed you or give a drink of water?" I asked with concern.

"It was very rare when he fed me, only a meal a week." he took a big bite out of a meat pie.

I gasped, how can you do that for a child? "And how did you end up with him?"

"The workhouse, been there since the day I was born."

Workhouse?

* * *

><p><strong> Yeah bad place to end it.<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**


End file.
